


Вопрос наследования

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Book 03: Oathbringer Spoilers, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Мы так и не видели, как Далинар предлагал Ясне стать королевой. Упущение исправлено :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: тексты G-T





	Вопрос наследования

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933498) by [Evendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evendale/pseuds/Evendale). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Переводчик: Dariana  
> Беты: AnoriellElenthel, Totenhoff  
> \-------------------  
> Пропущенная сцена из конца «Давшего клятву». Хотя ее явление в зал совета было эпично, я была разочарована отсутствием самого разговора.

\- Мальчики, а вы не думали… - произнесла Шаллан, - насчет Ясны?  
Далинар и Адолин дружно уставились на нее, затем Адолин издал скептический смешок.  
\- Ясна? Но она же женщина!  
\- Твоя наблюдательность просто поражает воображение, дорогой. И что с того?  
\- Как что? Она не сможет вести военный совет! Не сможет пойти в бой. Это мужские занятия!  
\- Ну, с теми сплавленными в Тайлене она разделалась весьма быстро. И не ты ли говорил, что сам видел, как она в одиночку справилась с целым отрядом вражеских солдат?  
\- Да, но… - возмутился Адолин. – Отец, скажи что-нибудь!  
Но Далинар лишь задумчиво покивал.  
\- Да, возможно, это наилучший вариант.  
\- Отец! Алеткаром не может править королева!  
\- Почему? – возразила Шаллан. – Тайленой правит королева, и она отлично справляется.  
\- Так то Тайлена! – Адолин закатил глаза. – Это сборище торгашей. А мы солдаты. Алеткаром никогда не правила королева.  
\- Меняются времена, меняются традиции, - чинно проговорила Шаллан.  
Далинар тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Она права, сын. Мы не можем цепляться за привычные методы, когда мир вокруг нас разваливается на части.  
\- Ясна будет отличной королевой, - сказала Шаллан. – Она лучше всех умеет указывать людям, что делать.  
\- Твоя двоюродная сестра – обладательница одного из величайших умов нашего времени, - сказал Далинар. – Кроме того, она рассудительна, уравновешенна и дипломатична.  
Шаллан подняла бровь, и Далинар улыбнулся.  
\- Когда хочет, - признал он.  
Шаллан оживилась:  
\- Значит, вы ее попросите?  
\- Да… - проговорил Далинар. – Да, нечего дальше раздумывать. Это лучшее из возможных решений. Пойду разыщу ее.

Шаллан радостно захлопала в ладоши, а Адолин неохотно кивнул. Далинар оставил их в обществе друг друга и отправился на лифте в подвал, где Ясна все еще работала с записями из хранившихся в стене камней. Он оказался в помещении, где тишина сочеталась с активным рабочим процессом, организованным почти с военной четкостью: все на своих местах, никто не сидит без дела. Племянницу Далинар обнаружил в углу, с пером в руке, с головой погруженную в изучение написанного мелким почерком документа. Когда Далинар остановился перед ней, она даже не взглянула на него.  
\- Что ты хотел, дядя?  
\- Мы могли бы поговорить где-нибудь? Наедине.  
Она едва удостоила его раздраженным взглядом.  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
\- Да, это достаточно важно.  
Вздохнув, она неохотно отложила лист, который изучала, и Далинар внезапно ощутил укол сожаления. Ей будет этого не хватать.  
Ясна провела его в маленькую комнатку с другой стороны холла, взмахом руки выгнав двух ученых, сидевших там за столом в окружении спренов логики. Они сели, и Далинар внезапно осознал, что не представляет, с чего начать.  
Ясна хмуро взглянула на него, явно все еще думая о том, что только что читала.  
\- Итак?  
\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой о наследовании. Гавинор еще слишком мал, и сейчас плохое время для регентства. Алеткару нужен сильный монарх.  
\- Я согласна, - кивнула она. – Ты получаешься следующим в очереди, дядя, но я бы не рекомендовала такое решение. На тебе и так висит слишком много всего, чтобы заниматься еще и делами королевства.  
\- А что бы ты порекомендовала в таком случае? – спросил он.  
\- Передать трон Адолину, разумеется.  
\- Он не хочет быть королем.  
Она нахмурилась:  
\- Мы не всегда получаем от жизни то, чего хотим, дядя.  
\- Ясна… Адолин убил Садеаса.  
Она лишь приподняла бровь.  
\- Что ж, - она ненадолго замолчала, размышляя. – Об этом кто-нибудь знает?  
\- Только я, ты и Шаллан. Но это может выплыть в какой-то момент.  
\- И тогда мы получим восстание. Понятно, - она помолчала. – Но тогда кто, дядя? Ты же не предлагаешь Ренарина? Ты ведь знаешь, я его люблю, но он совершенно не подходит для…  
\- Нет, я думал не про Ренарина.  
\- Тогда про кого? Ренарин – последний оставшийся Холин, насколько мне известно, и… - Она внезапно осеклась и взглянула на него, прищурившись. – Зачем конкретно ты пришел?  
Далинар улыбнулся ей:  
\- Ты наверняка уже догадалась, я же знаю. Это лучший из имеющихся у нас вариантов. Думаю, Алеткар готов принять свою первую королеву.  
Впервые в жизни Далинар имел удовольствие наблюдать, как Ясна Холин лишилась дара речи. И это зрелище ему скорее понравилось.  
\- Кажется, ты удивлена, - произнес он некоторое время спустя. – Ты в самом деле никогда не рассматривала такую возможность?  
\- Разумеется, рассматривала, - тут же отозвалась она. – Я просто не думала, что ты мне это предложишь.  
Он удивленно взглянул на нее.  
\- То есть, ты планировала переворот?  
Ясна ответила одной из своих редких улыбок.  
\- В любом случае, - продолжил Далинар. – Ты так и не ответила. Ты принимаешь предложение?  
Она снова нахмурилась:  
\- Остальные великие князья взбунтуются.  
\- И я не знаю человека, который сможет лучше призвать их, наконец, к порядку.  
\- Тогда я согласна, - просто сказала она.  
У Далинара тут же будто гора с плеч свалилась.  
\- Что ж, благодарение Отцу Штормов за это!  
«Пожалуйста», - отозвался рокочущий голос у него в голове.  
\- Я знаю о вашей с братом договоренности. - При упоминании Элокара по лицу Ясны скользнула тень, но она сдержалась. – Он признал тебя верховным королем. Это остается в силе?  
\- Если ты согласна, то да.  
\- Я согласна, но с теми же оговорками, что и Элокар. В отношении Алеткара и великих князей решающее слово мое.  
\- Договорились, - кивнул Далинар.  
\- Однако я всегда буду рада твоему совету.  
Он с гордостью посмотрел на нее и подумал о том, что им с Ясной будет хорошо работать вместе, когда она внезапно обвиняюще ткнула в него пальцем и сверкнула фиалковыми глазами:  
\- Только не льсти себя надеждой, что я сочту своим долгом не сегодня-завтра завести наследника, дядя.  
Он нахмурился:  
\- Но… однажды тебе понадобится наследник.  
\- Моим наследником будет Гавинор. Кстати, я хочу участвовать в его воспитании.  
\- Прости, но… одного наследника недостаточно, особенно по нынешним опасным временам. Мы уже чуть не потеряли Гавинора однажды.  
\- Если такое случится, корона перейдет к любому из детей, которые будут у Адолина с Шаллан, и далее к их детям.  
Он открыл было рот, намереваясь продолжить спор, но Ясна жестом оборвала его.  
\- Это не обсуждается.  
Далинар пожал плечами и сдался. Был в Ясне стальной стержень, превращавший спор с ней в бессмысленное занятие. Именно это и делало ее хорошим правителем для алетийцев. Она демонстративно сменила тему:  
\- Нужно ли обсудить это с великими князьями?  
\- Нет, - сказал он. - Это семейное дело, а не дискуссионный вопрос. На самом деле, на твоем месте я бы просто надел алетийскую корону на следующее собрание. Поставь всех перед фактом. Официальная церемония коронации может пройти и позже.  
Ясна вздохнула:  
\- Полагаю, это необходимо.  
\- Это нужно сделать правильно.  
Она кивнула, затем на мгновение позволила взгляду скользнуть вбок, в направлении заполненного учеными помещения, где она совсем недавно сидела, погруженная в исследование. Далинар заметил тоску в ее взгляде и вновь ощутил укол сочувствия к ней.  
\- Я сожалею, что приходится взваливать на тебя это бремя, - мягко проговорил он.  
Она внутренне встряхнулась и посмотрела на него спокойно.  
\- Не извиняйся, дядя. Я приняла его добровольно.  
На мгновение Далинару показалось, что он может различить темную, одетую во все черное фигуру, стоящую возле ее стула и положившую руку ей на плечо. Этот жест, казалось, придал ей сил.  
\- Ты будешь хорошей королевой, Ясна.  
Она вздохнула:  
\- Об этом судить историкам. – Ее взгляд смягчился. – Но я постараюсь поступать правильно в глазах моего народа и моей семьи.  
Далинар перегнулся через стол и накрыл руку Ясны своей. Ненадолго она это позволила.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь в этом, - сказал он.


End file.
